


Incognito

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [12]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L meets his Idol while leaving a cafe.
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Kudos: 10





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a Tumblr Request for L meeting his Idol, someone that is more famous than Misa.

L sat in the café, sipping the remnants of his coffee that was more vanilla syrup than anything else. Being unknown to the world had its benefits, one being he could sit unbothered in a café at 2:30 in the afternoon with no one asking for him to catch the bastard who stole their laptop or the distraught person begging him to find their missing love one, which was fine by him. One was utterly beneath him and the other reached parts of his soul he preferred remain untouched. 

He licked his fingers and pressed them into the cake that littered his plate, collecting the strawberry-infused crumbs. After leaving no trace of his dessert behind, he stood from his crouch, tossed a 100 percent tip on the table, and headed towards the door. 

With hands shoved in his pockets and eyes fixed upon the ground, he pushed the café door open and stepped into the street only to feel the resistance of running into another warm body. 

“Pardon me,” he mumbled and awkwardly juked left then right as the other danced in tandem, trying to get around him. It was only the sound of their laughter that caused him to look up from the floor. 

They were wearing a floppy black hat and cat-eye framed sunglasses, lenses so dark one could argue there were no eyes behind them, but he knew better. He knew exactly what those eyes looked like. In fact, he knew everything a fan could. Well, everything one could learn from second hand lyrics and poorly transcribed interviews. 

“Impossible.” The word incredulously left his mouth as he leaned closer to them, eyes growing wider as he pressed his thumb to his lip. “You’re…”

“Shh…” they giggled as they pressed their finger to the center of his lips, half covering his thumb. “We wouldn’t want my secret to get out now, would we?”

“Uh-uh,” he stammered as he took a few steps backwards and allowed them to walk into the café. “I’m an admirer and, uh, quite embarrassed that I ran into you. I don’t know why I said that.” His cheeks blushed, turning darker with every word that tumbled from his mouth. 

“Hehehe, it’s ok. I’m sure I would feel embarrassed if I met someone I admire.” They leaned slightly closer and whispered, “I’m a true crime fan and would most likely faint if I ever met The World’s Greatest Detective, L, but let’s keep that between us.” 

L’s eyes grew larger. “Incredible…”

“Are you a fan of theirs as well?” They smiled and scrunched their nose. 

“Not really,” he bluntly replied and immediately frowned at his response. He returned his eyes to the floor and turned towards the door. “I will be leaving now. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

They smiled curiously at their strange fan. “Hey, before you leave. What’s your name?”

“Ryuzaki.”


End file.
